


I Dare You

by ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity, Irwinie



Series: Virgin [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dating, M/M, Sex, Smut, Virgin! Calum, Virginity, slut! Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity/pseuds/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwinie/pseuds/Irwinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum, Michael, and Ashton found out that they were all virgins and that has to change. They decide to lose their virginity to their crush but little do they know they all like the same boy. Luke Hemmings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first Collab :) we are so excited and there will be much more to come

Being friends for a long time means you know everything about your friends. Even if it comes up in a dare. That's how they found out about all being virgins. 

"Cal truth or dare?." Michael raised and inquisitive eyebrow and smiles around his cup. 

Calum blushed before mumbling out a truth please. Michael sat back and thought for a moment before finally letting his lips curl up in a smile. 

"So then have you ever had sex?" There was a hint of something that Calum couldn't place. 

Hus checks tinted with a blush and he cleared his throat before shaking his head. He felt hot with embarrassment until Ashton pulled him into a side hug mumbling out a 'I haven't either. Calum nodded and smiled while Michael also chipped in that he hadn't.

"There is nothing wrong with being a virgin right? I mean you know sex is just like kissing." Calum said blushing shyly. 

"Yeah but its wetter" Michael added as he chuckles.

"Besides It's not like were getting laid anytime soon. SHIT what the hell are we doing with our life!"

"Calm down you dork its not the end of the world we will have time but for now let's just enjoy our game ok? " Ashton said

"Alright Alright." Michael said as he spun the bottle landing on Calum again.

"What really?"

"You have to take the dare now, truth option is now gone."

"Fine then dare." The tan boy rolled his eyes.

"I dare you to have sex with who ever you admire or have a crush on."

"What that's not fair ! I can't do that. He probably doesn't even know I exist." the kiwi boy blushed hard thinking about his crush.

"Well find I triple dog dare you to lose your virginity to your crush." Michael replied smugly. 

"Here's an idea," Ashton said calmly. "Let's just all lose our Virginia yet in our crush yeah?"

Calum and Michael thought before nodding their heads in agreement. "Sounds like a plan." Michael said. 

Little did they know that they all liked the same boy. Luke Hemmings. Honestly who could blame them? The Aussie bad boy had long legs a killer smile bright blue eyes and a velvet voice. 

They all agreed Calum would go first but they needed some way to prove it. Just how? There were several ideas flying around and they didn't work most of the time. 

"Boxers." Michael said one day.

"What?" Ashton locked his phone focusing on the other boy.

"Well assuming our crush wears boxers we all know what each-" 

"No Michael we aren't stealing boxers. What about a bracelet or uhm a ring maybe?" 

"Good idea Cal." Ashton smiled at the kiwi boy.

"Well what if they don't wear them? Uhm oh I don't know."

"How about hickeys? Think about it its stay for long and we would know the only way you will have hickeys is when someone gets intimate with you." Calum states. 

Michael and Ashton nodded and it was settled. They were going to go ahead and get a hickey from their crush to prove it. 

Calum decided if he was going to get Luke he had to be more than just a shy kid. He wasn't going to be fucked so he had to be cooler. 

The dare had started Tuesday and it was now Thursday. Calum decided this would be the day he talked to Luke. Getting up in the morning he threw on some socks ripped jeans a tank top and brushed his hair. 

He was really hoping for only two things really. One that Luke was gay or bi and two that he was a bottom or switched. Sliding on his shoes and stepped outside into the nice warm air. Taking a deep breath he walked along to the coffee shop where said boy worked. 

As he opened the door and stepped into the cozy area he saw how many people were there but they all seemed to be occupied. Calum chuckles to himself before walking up to the counter feeling good when he noticed a bunch of eyes were following him. 

As he got up to the counter Luke appeared behind the counter. As he scanned the menu he could see Luke's eyes trailing over his body. 

"See something you like?" Calum whispered before leaning back. 

Luke smirked before taking out a note pad and looking at Calum expectantly.

"A coffee with cream and sugar." 

"Want me to add a couple if shits of sex in there?"

Calum chuckled before nodding. "If you think you're up for it." He winked.

Luke laughed before going and making the coffee for Calum. Taking the cup he wrote his number before leaving with a flourish.   
As Luke served his coffee smiling as he moved closer to Calum's ear he whispered to the boy. 

"Text me or Call me on whenever you want me babe." Luke whispered as he winked at the kiwi and got back to work.

Calum was speechless and tried to keep his cool but this dude was so fucking suave he doesn't know what he is doing to the kiwi boy by just his fucking smile he could melt and die right then and there.

After the Awkward sensation he picked up his coffee and thank Luke but he was busy working but he can't help and admire the blond hottie he was just pure perfection.

He went out of the shop and as he was walking back him he sipped his coffee he just couldn't believe that just happened Luke fucking Hemmings wants sex with him he was just mind blown it was just exciting and somehow Calum could feel the rush he quickly finish the hot coffee he really didn't care about the warm liquid hitting his throat he just finished it and brought out his phone and quickly saved Luke's number.

Heading home he was excited for texting the blonde boy at some point. He didn't know yet when but he was definitely going too.

It had been three days and Calum had finally worked up the courage to text the blonde. A simple 'hey its Calum' was sent to him. He was about to set down his phone when it made noise. 

From Luke:   
Hey there ;) thought you weren't gonna text me.

To Luke:  
Why would I not? You're too cute to pass up babe. ;)

From Luke:  
Thanks you're not too bad yourself. So wanna meet up???

To Luke:  
For sure where at?? 

From Luke :  
Meet me at the coffee shop in ten mins. 

Calum slid his phone into his pocket and grabbed his coat and keys heading out. He was glad Ash and Mikey were doing the grocery run for him. As he walked the last half block he saw Luke there standing by a shiny motorcycle. 

Calum was glad his aunts Christmas present of motorcycle lessons.

"Hey babe mind giving me a ride to somewhere special?" the blond boy grinned as he offered a helmet to the other boy.

"Yeah sure babe anything for you." the kiwi boy grinned taking the helmet and putting it on in a cool style because he wants Luke to think he is cool and sexy.

"Sexy could ride you right here babe if you know what I mean." Luke put on his helmet and set behind Calum hugging him and holding the kiwi boy tight as the kiwi boy felt intense after what Luke said as he started the motorcycle and drove while Luke directed him the instructions to their special destination.

"Shit ! You're so fucking sexy and muscled and you smell so good mhmm!" Luke admired as he touched and feel every part of Calum's body. His hand are magical he never wants Luke to stop touching him as he did his best to concentrate on the road. 

"So fucking sexy and were almost there babe keep going " Luke whispered as he licks and places kisses on Calum's neck and slowly touched his hardening cock making the kiwi boy moan a little but still focused on the road this was harder than he thought Luke wants him bad and he is so damn horny fuck he can't wait until they fuck he would do so much thing to this boy that he got hard imagining it in some part of his brain while he was being touched by the blond hottie.

After a few moments they finally stopped the motorcycle and reach their destination. He was glad he did a bit of research during his time alone. He pulled up to what he assumed was Luke's house looking down to see Luke's hand slipped down into his open zipper. He let out a groan before taking off the helmet and turning yanking Luke's off kissing him fiercely. 

Luke moaned into the kiss before pulling Calum close. Calum pulled away chuckling and pulling away to turn off the bike and take Luke's hand out of his pants. He slid off of the bike pulling Luke with him and leading up to the house. 

Luke opened the door and Calum didn't have much time to look around before he was on the bed with an eager Luke straddling him and kissing him fiercely. 

Calum had his hands on Luke's hips kissing him soundly and sucking on his tongue. Luke gasped wiggling on his lap and moaning softly. He bit his lip gently tugging on it and sucking on it playing with the ring there. 

Calum enjoyed this a lot but he would like to be on top of Luke more. He rolled then over pinning the blonde boy and kissing him again. He felt hands trailing down to cup his dick again.  
"Fuck baby you're rock hard. Let me take care of that for you" Luke purred as he teased the kiwi boy by palming him as he left hickeys all over Calum's neck. He moaned at the sensation and friction this hot blonde was giving to him it was just pure heaven he was on cloud nine.

"Hope you like being marked up babe"

Luke said as he kissed him deeply and lifted his shirt up sucking on the kiwi boys nipple hard which made him groan in pleasure. The blond boy really knew every sweet spot on Calum's boy no long after he left hickeys all around Calum and licked down his pants teasing him lighty.

The kiwi boy wasn't at all comfortable on what was happening. He was doing this is going long enough but there was too much please Luke was giving him so much pleasure and he was only a virgin after all. Luke finally unbuttoned the shamefully tight jeans and nuzzled the kiwi boy's angry erection which result to Calum groaning and moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck babe you're huge mhmm this is going to be a wonderful treat. A big lollipop to enjoy." Luke said as he pulled down the uncomfortable boxers off of the kiwi boy. He sucked him all down in one go sucking hard and bobbing his head like a pro.

Calum groaned and tilted his head back in the intense pleasure Luke was giving him he feels like he feels like cumming already. He pulled Luke off hauling him up for a fierce kiss before pushing him back down and straddling the other boy. He wasn't going to let Luke figure out that he was a virgin until later. He had Luke's wrists above his head kissing him softly. 

Luke relaxed under him letting Calum take control. Calum pushes the leather off of Luke's shoulders before sliding off his shirt. Luke moaned as his nipples were played with. 

Calum smirked pulling back and sucking on them before blowing gently on them. Luke threaded some fingers into Calum's hair holding him there. Calum continued his work there while using nimble fingers to undo his belt opening his pants. 

Finally pulling away he shed the rest of his clothes while taking off Luke's as well. He took a moment to see the blondes body before sliding onto his knees grabbing the base of Luke's cock before licking the tip. Luke moved him self up onto his elbows looking down at the sight before him. Calum with his lips wrapped around his cock tongue gliding over the slit. He then started to suck him down inch by inch making Luke groan and roll his hips a bit. Calum kept going until his nose was pushing against Luke's stomach as he swallowed around the thick cock. Luke moaned out a 'yes fuck' and Calum knew he was doing something right. 

He pulled off watching his spit dribble from the tip to his lips. Sitting up he swallowed before lookin at Luke. "Where's the lube?" He asked. 

Luke just pointed to the bedside table. "Grab a rubber too." He breathed. 

Calum didn't waste anymore time he grabbed the lube and a condom from Luke's stash. He lubed up generously the blonde boy's entrance and he torn up the condom packet and quickly wore the condom on his rock angry cock putting a genorous amount.

Luke was a moaning mess the kiwi boy could tell he wants more.

"Babe p-please do something p-please m-make me feel good! " the blonde said as he whined and moaned wanting some kind of action.

"Have to prep you first babe" 

"Fuck! I-I already prepped myself babe ! Couldn't stop thinking of you so I played with myself earlier! Fuck please just enter me and fuck me good please !" 

As if the kiwi boy couldn't get anymore harder than he is now Luke was playing with himself imagining him. That was so dirty at the same time so fucking hot.

"Such a horny slut babe mhmm so fucking sexy!" Calum pushed himself in the blond boy and fucked him hard and deep surprisingly he was still so tight. 

"Fuck babe you sure you prepped yourself fuck so fucking tight baby." as Calum continue to pound the beautiful blond boy.

"Fuck fuck so fucking huge babe mhmm yes f-fuck me babe fuck me feels so f-fucking good." Luke moaned.

Calum pulled Luke's legs up bracing them against his body as he fucked into the blonde boys body. Luke groaned as he went deeper thrashing his head and gripping the sheets tightly. 

"Oh god Calum! Mm please don't stop."

Calum groaned as the tightness and heat of the velvety walls surrounding his cock. He fucks him hard and fast leaning down as Luke scratched at his back mouth dropped down into a silent moan. Calum couldn't help but think how fucking beautiful the boy below him looked. His blue eyes almost rolling back into his head chest flushed a pretty red. His legs were spread widely and his hole stretched wide around his cock. Fucking into his hole harder and faster he wanted Luke to feel good. Even if he was a virgin he wanted his first time to be the best he could make it. 

He pulled out smirking internally at the little whimper Luke gave. "Hands and knees baby."

There was a small chuckle bubbling from his lips at the way Luke scrambled to obey.  
He smirked before letting his tongue lap at the skin there making Luke squeal and grind his face against Calum's tongue. The kiwi boy felt good knowing that Luke liked it. Pushing in his tongue as far as it would go he licked at the velvet walls. 

Luke was a blubbering mess gripping the sheets and Calum's hair while crying out every few seconds. The darker boy pulled back looking st the shiny hole before sitting up and lining up his cock slowly pushing into the other boy. 

"Ohh yes yes fuck me. Ohh Calum!" Luke moaned out. 

Calum gripped the blonde boy's hips fucking into him fast and hard one hand placed in the middle of his back holding him there while he fucked into him. Luke was in heaven as sweat dripped down him into his sheets. He felt Calum's cock fucking him hard and stretching him open making him moan again. 

"Fuck I'm so fucking close!" Luke gasped out. 

Calum moaned as Luke tightened around him making him move his hand to press his fingers against Luke's outer prostate making the blondes eyes roll into the back of his head. He moaned out Calum's name before he was cumming all over the sheets. Calum groaned before spilling his load into the condom. 

Luke panted whining as Calum pulled out. He felt the kiwi boy get off of his bed going to the bathroom. When he returned the condom was gone and he had wiped the sweat away with a cloth. He did the same to Luke which the blonde was grateful for.

"Calum that was amazing, look I wanna go to dinner. You don't have to date me but please let me treat you to dinner." Luke said still recovering.

He had gotten off the bed which the sheets where in the wash also thanks to Calum. The kiwi boy said he would love to and Luke was glad. Calum was at the very least a good fuck. 

At best.... Boyfriend material.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kuddos and suggestions :)


End file.
